Dos puntos de vista
by Eloisas
Summary: Siempre hay mas de un punto de vista, solo un situación, ¿que pasa si nada es lo que parece?, ¿que pasa si no eres capaz de ver las cosas desde su perspectiva?, a veces es mejor no saber... Dramione.


**Dos puntos de vista**

El ambiente estaba mucho peor de lo que ella creía, aquello no podía ser normal, si bien había presenciado muchas batallas incluso desde temprana edad, por primera vez Hermione Garger, se sentía aterrada, no tanto por el hecho de la pelea, no... las peleas no le eran extrañas, el problema es que estaba sola.

Uno tras otro sus compañeros de batalla fueron cayendo, incluso los más experimentados aurores del grupo estaban tirados en la habitación contigua, ella había salido de la pelea por pura suerte, y por qué no admitirlo, por físico miedo. Una fina gota de sudor en su espalda le indicó que era el fin… los mortífagos estaban caminando entre los caídos, probablemente más de uno buscando el "premio mayor", nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter entre los cadáveres..

Si, cadáveres... por experiencia sabía que ninguno pudo sobrevivir a la matanza, una emboscada más en la que los seguidores del señor tenebroso.

-_bueno, ¡alerta! _–susurro para sí misma _"si tengo que morir, será luchando"_, aferró con fuerza su varita, y trató de convencerse de salir y enfrentarlos, pero las piernas de Hermione, como si tuviesen vida ´propia no respondían…

*Plop*

Por instinto se quedó quieta en su rincón, apenas notaba que su túnica estaba manchada de la sangre de uno de los chicos con los que hasta hace unos minutos estaba luchando… el clásico sonido de aparición justo al frente de la chica la dejó de piedra, justo en el sitio donde no había nadie, aparecía una figura de capa negra que la miraba, unos ojos como el hielo

-_¡demonios!, esto huele a sangre sucia_ –Draco la miraba con desprecio, casi repulsión, aunque no podía estar segura, pues las lágrimas de rabia y miedo se agolpaban indolentes en su rostro; tal vez moriría luchando, pero su dignidad estaba en el suelo, era incapaz de ocultar su sufrimiento como hubiese querido, pero la vida de Hermione nunca había sido sencilla, nunca

_-Matame _– dijo en voz apenas audible...

_-finalmente enloqueciste Granger... ya sabía yo que estar tanto tiempo con Potter no traía nada bueno, pero aparte de todo luces fatal…_ -Hermione no estaba escuchando, solo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de la batalla que la golpeaban por momentos, veía una especie de imágenes en un remolino, y escuchaba la tan conocida voz arrastrando las palabras, al menos su muerte estaba cerca, sintió que perdía la fuerza de repente y se derrumbó en un instante frente al mortífago…

_-¡Rayos! _–fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar…

_"Hermione dime una cosa… si eres tan buena en todo, ¿Cómo es que eres la única de los tres que aceptó ser auror?… ni siquiera Harry, él no va a los campos de batalla"_

Hermione sentía que la cabeza se le iba a estallar, la habitación llena de restos de alguna antigua batalla era una mancha de colores ante sus ojos, y las palabras de Ron el día que fue aceptada en la academia flotaban en el aire, aumentando el fuerte dolor de cabeza…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el sonido de la habitación contigua era igual al de antes de desmayarse, posiblemente solo habían transcurrido unos instantes; solo al darse cuenta de ello, notó que alguien la sostenía , alguien la abrazaba desde atrás y la inmovilizaba con sus fuertes brazos, y le mantenía la boca tapada… estaba en un closet, de la habitación en la que se ocultaba, y unas figuras la buscaban…

_-¿Cómo logró escapar esa maldita? ¡La teníamos rodeada!, el señor tenebroso nos aniquilará _–escucho la voz de Yalex desde su escondite, por un instante agradeció al desconocido que la había salvado, solo para recordar con un baldado de agua fría que se trataba de Malfoy, y que tal vez preferiría a los malvados de afuera que al menos siempre sabía que la atacarían, que a aquel maldito mortifago demasiado poderoso para enfrentarla en las batallas, y al que el señor tenebroso confiaba labores más "importantes"

Solo unos minutos, cuando los otros mortifagos decidieron que Hermione no podía esconderse debajo de los restos de madera del piso y se retiraron al segundo piso, Malfoy suavizó el agarre.

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?_ –dijo en un susurro el chico, justo al lado de su oreja

_-Es tu maldito problema Malfoy, nose por que decidiste protegerme, pero no creo que sea para nada bueno, así que suéltame de una maldita vez_ –sentía que el odio hacia el chico aumentaba por instantes_ ¿Por qué pretendía que la había salvado para algo bueno?_

_-no digas estupideces, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dejar que se den cuenta que soy el traidor, así que en cuanto se dé la distracción corres, ¿entendiste?_

Hermione se quedó de piedra, así que Malfoy era él infórmate de Harry, una mezcla de sorpresa y nauseas la dejó aún más confusa, aquel chico al que había intentado asesinar en más de una ocasión –al menos en su imaginación, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de varios mortifagos que hacían las veces de guardaespaldas- precisamente Malfoy, era la persona que había brindado tantas veces información vital para mantenerlos con vida… así que lo único que pudo hacer ante la sorpresa fue asentir suavemente…

En ese instante un estruendo estremeció el lugar, Malfoy la empujó con fuerza y ella salió corriendo entre una nube de nuevos escombros… tenía que abandonar la casa para poder desaparecerse, eran varios metros hasta la ventana más cercana… corrió con todas sus fuerzas, uno a uno los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros de misión iban apareciendo frente a su rostro, era lo que la obligaba a correr, solo cuando tropezó contra una silla destrozada logró escuchar las voces de los mortifagos que finalmente se había percatado de su presencia, sintió un tirón hacia arriba, _si_, Draco Malfoy estaba junto a ella, la levantó y la volvió a empujar –_CORRE!!_

Mas por hábito y por entrenamiento obedeció, sin pensarlo siguió corriendo, solo al escuchar su voz nuevamente lanzando un avada supo que se había quedado atrás, solo entonces sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, sabía que Malfoy moriría justo ahí, justo ahora…

* * *

Mortifago.. si un maldito mentiroso, Draco Malfoy nunca fue el informante, no podía serlo, pero algo si era, un maldito mentiroso.

Cuando Draco llegó a la zona de batalla no podía creer lo que veía, ese solía ser su trabajo, digamos que ser un Malfoy, un sangre pura le daba un puesto medianamente importante entre los mortifagos, solo un par de trabajos para el señor tenebroso le habían demostrado a todos que Malfoy era más que una cara bonita, tenía más que inteligencia, era sagaz... si, esa palabra describía muy bien a Malfoy, lo que le correspondía era vigilar las misiones, crear estrategias, burlar al enemigo, nunca imaginó que encontraría en una misión tan trivial a la mismísima Hermione frente a él…

Había imaginado miles de veces el encuentro, recordaba muy bien a la brillante Gryffindor, con la barbilla bien arriba y la arrogancia en la mirada, nada que ver con el resto de ser humano frente a él, estaba llena de sangre y polvo de la reciente batalla, derrotada, débil… no sabía bien porque, pero sabía que debía ayudarla, no por ella, si no por el mismo, había algo que le obligaba a seguir viviendo, y eso eran las cosas que él consideraba inamovibles.. . la calidez de su madre, la rudeza de su padre, la seguridad de Hogwarts, el poder de Slytherin, y la fuerza de Granger, así que la escena lo dejó fuera de lugar…

Podía acabarse el mundo, dejar de salir el sol… pero no podía imaginar un mundo sin la existencia de la chica, simplemente era algo que había dejado de negar desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo cual no dejaba de asustarlo, simplemente era así y punto…

Rápidamente abrazo a la chica y la ocultó unos minutos, al parecer se había desmayado ante sus ojos, dejando fuera de lugar sus frases sarcásticas, el tipo de frases que solía usar para ocultar sus sentimientos, ahora era él el que sentía miedo, miedo puro, no por los mortifagos que estaban afuera, sino por la idea de que ella despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que sentía… si, así pasa a veces en la vida, hay gente que teme a cosas sin sentido, Draco temía ser descubierto, ironías de la vida, estaba a punto de morir y solo pensaba en lo maravilloso de su olor… irónico…

Si las cosas salían como debían, ya no tenía que preocuparse nunca por Hermione…

* * *

_Hola a todos! aqui les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió de repente, cuentenme que les parece por reviews, saludos!_


End file.
